1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using cigarettes. More specifically, the invention is a method of using cigarettes in such a way as to reduce the possibility of becoming ill from the cigarettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tobacco industry is one of the largest and most profitable industries in the world. The tobacco industry is so large that there are many xe2x80x9csub-industriesxe2x80x9d that have spawned from the tobacco industry. One of these sub-industries is the packaging of the cigarettes themselves, which can utilize very sophisticated equipment and procedures. Some of packages used in the packaging of cigarettes are reflected in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,971 issued to Stratton, outlines a novel way of packing cigarettes and the like. A pack of two, three or more separable units, which may be easily divided from the whole, can be provided with each unit potentially being sold and used. When detached, each unit constitutes a complete package. The cigarettes in each unit, both before and after separation, are protected from damage and are maintained fresh and salable. The separate units or several units together make up a convenient package for a user""s pocket or handbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,768 issued to Gatto, outlines a multi-compartment cigarette package and provides an improved cigarette package made up of a plurality of readily separable compartments. Each compartment contains approximately half a dozen cigarettes, wherein the complete package includes preferably three compartments, although it may include less or more, with the three compartments being approximately the size of a conventional pack of cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,010 issued to Rogers Jr., outlines a cigarette package having separate dual compartments, whereby a manufacturer may offer for sale, and a smoker may purchase, a standard size of cigarette package, but from the separate compartments he may select different types of cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,308 issued to Begemann, outlines the provision of packaging smaller than standard-size cigarette packages in a special carton adapted for transport along a travel path through a tax marking machine designed for tax marking standard-size cigarette packages contained in a standard-size carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,227 issued to Begemann, outlines cigarette packages that are wrapped in an aligned single row or assembly of five such packages, so that two such wrapped assemblies can be placed side-by-side in a conventional carton, making a unit sale of five prepackaged packages possible if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,261 issued to Kutchin, outlines a cigarette package which is provided having a desired number of individual packets which are wrapped by a clear cellophane wrapper to provide a single package. Each of the individual packets contains a predetermined quantity of cigarettes. An advertising card is provided between the individual packets, which in turn forms a part of the completed package upon wrapping of the package itself.
Although each of the patents describe the use of a functional package for cigarettes, what would really be useful would be a package that could provide smokers with instructions on how to use cigarettes safely, which would complement any health warnings concerning the use of cigarettes. The method for safely using cigarettes could be a standard which can indicate the maximum number of cigarettes that can be smoked by a person during a given period of time. Such a method of using cigarettes could save thousands of lives and revolutionize the tobacco industry.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a method of using cigarettes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a method of safely using cigarettes, utilizing the steps of obtaining a plurality of cigarettes and a safety container, placing a maximum number of the cigarettes to safely smoke per day into the safety container, distributing a maximum number of cigarettes to safely smoke per day and smoking only up to the maximum number of cigarettes to safely smoke during the day. The safety container provides instructions on how to estimate a maximum safe number of cigarettes to smoke based on the amount of nicotine in the cigarettes, the size of the cigarettes and the quality of filter used with the cigarettes. There is also a second embodiment of the method, which involves providing cigarettes that already come with a safety container with safety instructions.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method of using cigarettes that is safe and leaves a user free from cigarette related disease.
It is another object of the invention to utilize a method of using cigarettes that establishes a safe maximum number of cigarettes that can be used in a given period of time by a user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of using cigarettes that limits excessive use of cigarettes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of using cigarettes that complements the Surgeon General""s warning regarding cigarettes.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specifications and drawings.